brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.7-Columbina
Brick!Club 1.3.6 and 1.3.7 Catch up, catch up~ 1.3.7 The Wisdom of Tholomyes The wisdom of Tholomyes is, in fact, not so much wisdom as douchebaggery. The value of talking fast and randomly vs meditation leading to brilliance, was kind of interesting because when I’m talking to people online, I much prefer email to chat and I get flustered if people are replying to my emails too fast because OH NO PRESSURE TO BE BRILLIANT but in person I am all about the fast and random conversation, which is why I am always all about meetups, I am 100% cooler offline than on. So it’s like Tholomyes is trying to be online me in an offline conversation - and given that online me acts that way out of wanting to be seen as always brilliant, thinking long and hard about each word to make it seem like I didn’t, that actually makes a lot of sense. At first I read “All the frogs held their peace” as a reference to French people because haha too much Hornblower in my formative days. THOLOMYES WHEN NO ONE LAUGHS AT YOUR JOKE YOU DON’T TRY TO JUSTIFY IT OH MY GOD. “In all things the word finis must be written in good season“ I’m going to write my fist in your face in a couple of chapters. Favourite, bless you and your showing off your knowledge of Latin. In all his rambling backhanded compliments to the ladies, he does hit one truth, though - that Fantine takes refuge in illusions, and he is all illusion. Hugo’s description of the plaintive air sounds just as fitting for a modern day pop song, I love it. I remain convinced Tholomyes and Favourite had a thing going on, a mistake, sure. (Not that I don’t believe he would be 100% capable of being douchey enough to make said mistake.) 1.3.8 The Death of a Horse The little debate over restaurants makes a lot of sense, really. The boys are all about the show - especially Blachevelle who makes Favourite go on about how much she loves him, arguably knowing that they’re both just playing the game (I’m not sure he’s that self-aware, but anyway), and you have Tholomyes admission last chapter that he is an illusion, whereas the girls have more earthly concerns, like the actual quality of the food. That’s cool Tholomyes, you just keep talking about dancing-girls and courtesans in front of your girlfriend, not to mention “an epoch when women had, as yet, no soul”, no worries. HONESTLY FANTINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOW LOW IS YOUR SELF-ESTEEM IF YOU ARE SO PRETTY YOU MUST HAVE HAD OTHER GUYS CHASING AFTER YOU. Bless you, Dahlia and your “omg Fantine it’s just some dumb horse” (sorry I already headcannoned Dahlia into being the ditz of the group). Anyway, Favourite is so over it, and then Fantine is OW MY HEART. Commentary Pilferingapples Reblogging because (a) I REFUSE TO BELIEVE FAVOURITE HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT LOSER unless he was buying her, like, apartments. And (b) THE THING ABOUT THE RESTAURANTS HOW DID I MISS THAT. You’re brilliant and lovely, thank you for that! It’s so perfect! And oh- not just luxury, the line is specifically about “I prefer mirrors/I prefer food in front of me.” Ego need vs. physical requirements, oh my gosh, how did I miss this. Columbina (reply to Pilferingapples) I’M SORRY I’M TOO ATTACHED TO MY FAVOURITE IS GRANTAIRE’S MUM AND COSETTE IS HIS HALF-SISTER AU, besides it was like one night, because even though Tholomyes is clearly super into Favourite, she knows she’s too good for him, but one day she was between lovers and hadn’t had any fun for A WHOLE FORTNIGHT he was like “Hey hey hey, want to go to Edon’s? We can even rent some donkeys~” and she was like “Fine, whatever.”